Laxus's Alley Cat
by RyujinLaw21
Summary: On his way home from a mission Laxus finds an exceed in an alley-way.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

Ever since I can remember I have been wandering from town to town, alley to alley just trying to survive. When I was first born I was alone in the forest, I had to adapt and grow strong to survive; from running for my life to fighting huge monsters just to live another day. When I finally made my way outside of the forest I found out that people could be just as cruel as monsters; in every town I went to I was turned away into alleys' and shunned, beaten and kicked away from civilization just for being different from others of my kind. Which brings me to now, sitting in a dark alley breathing shallowly, cuts and blood covering my dark body while I gaze around myself with half lidded haze filled eyes. I try to pull myself up only to wail loudly as I crash back onto the ground; I hear the sound of footsteps and I pull myself into a tight ball trying to draw attention away from my presence but it is not to be when the steps stop in front of me and the rustle of fabric reaches my ears before a large warm hand touches my head. The pressure isn't harmful like it usually is and that is enough to shock me into looking up at a huge man with golden yellow hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar across his eye, he's looking at me with a compassionate gaze.

"You don't look to good Koneko-chan, let's get you some help." His big hands gingerly pick up my broken body before in a flash of lightning we were gone from the alley and I blacked out.

 _Laxus~_

I was making my way back to the guild after a mission when I heard a loud feminine cry coming from an alleyway to my right, looking into the dark depths I see small movement next to the trashcans and I slowly walk down the path until I'm standing right in front of a small cat that kind of looked like Natsu's, covered in blood and curling into herself while shaking pathetically. For some reason I feel burning anger in my chest at her appearance so I crouch down and gently touch her head; big molten yellow eyes blink up at me, filled with pain, loneliness, apprehension, and confusion.

"You don't look to good Koneko-chan, let's get you some help." I try to pick her up as gently as I can before using my magic to transport us to Porlyancia's house in the forest. I knock on the door loudly impatiently waiting for the pink haired woman to answer the door; after a tense couple of moments the door pulls open swiftly and the old woman waved a broom at him in the dark.

"Oi old woman I need your help… Please." My tone starts out strong but turns pleading at the last word, and it really shows when she looks completely taken aback at the word 'please` coming out of my mouth when she realizes who exactly is at her door.

"Laxus? You want to help someone that isn't you?" I just growl at her and pull the tiny form from under my coat and show Porlyancia, "Spare me your lectures and just help her."

When she looks at the tiny kitten in my hands she just sighs and takes her from me while walking back into her house, leaving her door open for me. I settle down to wait in her living room while she takes the kitten to the back for treatment, before I know it I slip into unconsciousness.

"Hey…. Laxus get up and get out, take that exceed with you." I stifle a groan as I open my eyes, the blurry form of pink hair and an old face swimming in front of me. All at once I recall the events that transpired last night and I sit up swiftly; "Where is she?" I ask worriedly a frown forming on my face.

"She just woke up and is huddled in the back room; she won't let me near her anymore. Get her and get out I don't run an inn." I snort at her and walk to the back room, opening the door I see the little cat backed into the corner her dark fur had been washed showing silky black fur with silver paws and tips on her ears and tail. The only thing that messed the picture up was the fact that she was hissing in panic while backing up even more when I walked into the room.

"Don't you remember me little koneko? I won't hurt you, you can trust me." The cat slowly settled down standing on her hind legs and walking towards me with caution. I crouched down closer to her level and put my hand out in a welcoming gesture.

"My name is Laxus Dreyar I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, what's your name koneko-chan?" She warily touches her paws to the palm of my hand, her silky fur brushing against the callous skin of my hands.

"I don't have a name, the only thing people ever called me was freak or monster but you can call me Alley since that's where we met." I look at her shocked before pulling her into my chest and wrapping her small malnourished body in my arms, I am not sure why I care so much but I have never felt this bad for someone before.

"You're not a freak or a monster little kitten, you're a normal exceed and if you want I can take you to a place where you can meet others like you while also making a life with our family." I feel her trembling in my hold and I pull back seeing her yellow eyes filled with tears that were flowing down her face in large streams; biting her lip to keep from sobbing she launched herself back into my chest and pushed her face deeper into my shirt.

"N-nobody ever did anything for me like this… no one ever said I wasn't a monster before!" I just hold her closer and let her cry. "I don't think you're a monster little Alley-cat, just a cute little kitten. Now how about we go to the guild and I get you something to eat?"

She pulls back again and flashes me a bright grateful smile that reminds me of the sun, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"I want to go with you Laxus-sama, thank you so much." I smile at her gently and put her up on my shoulder as I walked out the door, nodding to the pink haired woman on our way out; Alley snuggles into the fur of my jacket, her own fur blending in with my coat. I could use my magic to get there instantaneously but I decide to walk the rest of the way, it'll only take around half an hour anyways.

 _Alley~_

I snuggled closer to Laxus-sama's fur covered hood, breathing in his electrical storm-like scent. For the first time in my whole life someone acknowledged me, he gave reason for my existence and while it may not mean a lot to him it means everything to me. I close my eyes and drift into a sleep like state for the entirety of our trip through the forest, only when we reach the border of Magnolia town does my body tense up and I hide myself better into the coat.

"Here we are Koneko, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Laxus-sama says as he roughly shoves the doors open with his boot, lightning sparks shooting off his leg as it extends fully.


	2. Announcement kind of

**I would like it if someone would review this so I know if it is worth adding to or not. Not that you have to but I probably won't keep going if I don't get some feedback at least. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**STILL DON'T OWN. NEVER WILL... SADLY.**

Everyone in the guild falls silent at his flashy entrance and I curl closer to his neck away from the stares of the strange humans.

"Laxus fight me!" A pink haired male yelled out loudly while jumping at Laxus-sama, his fists lit in red flames. The next thing I know I am clinging to the boys face with my claws hissing angrily at him for attempting to attack my savior; I scratch him deeply in the arms, using air magic to make my claws sharper.

"AGH!" The pink haired human is trying to get me off of him and is screaming for help from something called 'Happy`; I feel the warm hands of Laxus pulling me off the boy and I calm down, just sitting placidly in his hands while the people around us look like they just saw something unbelievable.

"Uhhh, is that… your cat Laxus?" A short old man with a mustache asked. "This is Alley, I helped her out on my last mission and she wants to join the guild. Get the stamp old man along with some food for her ASAP." Laxus lets out a growl that is quite impressive for a human when the others start to come closer to us; if these people are really going to be my new 'family` I should probably give them the benefit of the doubt.

Jumping down from Laxus's hold I walk over to the sulking form of the pink haired mage and his blue cat. "I-I'm sorry for scratching you mister, I just didn't want you to hurt Laxus-sama or anything." I twirl my tail around to my front side and nervously hold onto it. "My name is Alley so I hope we can be friends." I bow to him and when I look back up he has a huge blinding smile on his face, startling me slightly when he picks me up and twirls around in a circle yelling about a new friend.

After I escaped from Natsu's `whirling hug of death' technique, I was calmly sitting at the bar with the blue cat named Happy, a black cat with a white underbelly named Pantherlilly, and a white cat in a dress named Charle; we were all eating food Mira had made for us after I received my guild mark which I got on my belly in a bright yellow color reminiscent of Laxus-sama's hair.

"So Alley why did Laxus help you? Did you do something for him first?" Charle asked haughtily while grooming the fur on her tail and I just looked at her in confusion. "No, I had just barely escaped another attack from the villagers with my life; I was bleeding to death in an alley when Laxus-sama found me and saved me. He is the first human I have met that didn't call me a monster and try to hurt me so I will always stand with him from now on. I owe Laxus-sama my life."

They look completely surprised and some of the humans that were nearby and heard what I said practically face-faulted at the information. Humans are weird. "If you don't mind me asking, why did humans think you were a monster? I mean exceeds like us don't really give off the dangerous vibe if you know what I mean, not that we can't be dangerous of course but traditionally people aren't afraid of small cats." Pantherlilly says in a placating way.

"Ah, that is because I was in one of my transformed states the first time I went into a town. They called me a demon and attacked me." I just kept eating until I noticed everyone around me was quiet, looking up I almost jumped back at their wide eye looks. "You have a battle form as well I suppose?" Pantherlilly asked sagely while holding his chin with his paw.

"Yes I have my battle form, but I also have another form I haven't used since that first time I came to civilization. I was too scared to ever show it again." I shrink down when Natsu and Happy get stars in their eyes and flowers burst into life behind them. Is this some kind of magic? I think when I see the sparkles and flowers surrounding them.

"Can you show us Alley-chan?" They yell out simultaneously and I look down. I don't know if they will treat me like the other humans if I show them but I don't want them to be disappointed either. "How about I show you my battle form first Alley, then you will see that it is perfectly safe and normal?" Lilly says and I just nod at him. I would feel safer doing it if he did it also.

Lily jumps off the counter and when he lands on the floor he's now a six and a half foot tall bi-pedal panther. Smiling brightly I nod and jump, my form glowing for a second before expanding into a tall bi-pedal warrior cat, my long tail lashing behind me quickly.

I hear oohhs and aahhs from the humans before my form glows again and I shrink until I stand at about five foot nine, my cat like body changing to human form. Long black hair tipped in silver that reaches my knees, pale skin with glowing yellow eyes and red lips, my guild mark is displayed on the right lower portion of my abdomen, if it wasn't for the cat ears and tail I would have looked completely human.

When the glow died down my naked body was on complete display, for some strange reason all the male humans grew pale before all of a sudden blood shot out of their noses; some fainted after looking at me and others just blushed heavily.

I looked around in confusion before leaning my face close to Natsu's who was sitting the closest at the time, his face was dark red and just kept getting darker the closer I leaned. "Ne, Natsu what's the matter with everybody? Are you all sick?" I pulled our faces together to check his temperature but he fainted as well.

"Alley I think the cause is related to your state of undress." Lilly said while laughing quietly. I just hmm'd and transformed back into a small cat. "Well nobody ever let me buy clothes before. I guess I just don't understand humans." Happy floated over to me and held out a fish with an expectant smile on his face.

I smiled in return and took half the fish, giving Happy the other half we floated there in peace while everyone else in the guild was rambunctious as ever. Fists were flying and magic was crashing into tables, uprooting the floorboards, and knocking out the weaker or drunker mages.

After finishing the snack I flew up to Laxus and perched on his shoulder, rubbing my face against his cheek in delight. Even though he looked affronted he accepted my affectionate actions for a few moments. "Alright that's enough koneko-chan. I am going home so do whatever you want until I return, I'm taking you with me on my next mission."

I frown a little and hold him tighter, wrapping my tail around his wrist. "I want to stay with Laxus-sama only." He sighs before standing and walking down the stairs, when he's standing in front of Natsu he grabs me and pushes me into his hands. "I don't have time for this right now koneko-chan, just stay with that blue cat and this idiot for now. I'll see you soon."

Laxus turns and walks away from me, ignoring Natsu's screaming and leaving the guild hall with Freed and Bixlow following behind him. I watch the doors close cutting off my view of them and struggle in Natsu's hold, escaping from his arms I fly to the corner and pull my legs close to my chest. I don't understand this irrational sadness I feel, but it's choking me and I can't breathe through the lump in my throat.

I feel small fuzzy arms wrap around me and I look up into the smiling face of Happy, Panther Lilly stands not too far behind him as well; his steady gaze made me feel like such a baby even if he only meant to be supportive. Right then and there I decide that I won't be childish anymore, just because I am a girl doesn't mean that I have the right to be a crybaby. I stand up and hug Happy back, my tail reaching forward and entwining with his; I send a determined smile to Lily before stepping back and thanking them.

"Ne- Ne Alley, since you're going to be staying with me does that mean it's like a sleep over? It'll be way better than being at Lucy's house!" Happy started chattering without stop with a huge smile on his face and I just listened to him ask rhetorical questions, a small smile on my face both of us completely ignoring Lucy's outcries of protest.

For the rest of the afternoon until late at night I got better acquainted with my new family, it turns out that Panther Lily and I had a lot in common and we got along really well, Happy was cute and made me smile even when I didn't really feel like it, Charle was okay I suppose even though she seemed kind of stuck up; she wasn't hurting me so I couldn't not like her.

Natsu and Grey's rivalry entertained me even as their magic clashed and sent people flying; I really enjoyed Mira's cooking and sweet voice. I even talked to some of the older mages, all in all my first day at the guild was more than I ever dreamed I could have; a family that I could grow to love, that would love me in return. I was so happy that night and I couldn't wait until Laxus came back so I could be even happier.


End file.
